Pasó por venganza
by The marauder14
Summary: Una tradición lo llevó a tomar deciciones drasticas... nunca pensó que el engaño terminaría siendo realidad, y mucho menos que resultara ser él quien afrontase la peor parte... Derejen rr PLEASE!


**_Pasó por venganza_**

_Capitulo I: el blanco perfecto:_

_Draco esteba a un paso de ser mortifago, solo tenia que culminar con un ultimo reto, tomar algo, no por que lo queria, sino por deseo._

_ ¿Que podria tomar? pensaba el mientras desayunaba._

_Desvió la mirada a distintas partes del gran comedor, cuando de repente lo vio, era el blanco perfecto, pues el la odiaba, y sentía unos increíbles deseos de venganza, por todo lo que le había hecho en tantas ocasiones, había jurado vengarse por todo, absolutamente todo, especialmente aquel derechazo. (N.A. Harry Potter 3)._

_Hermione distante no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, una historia tan distinta que jamás podria olvidar._

_-Malfoy- lo llamo Crabbe- vamos._

_-¿otra vez?-rezongo Draco. Ya estaba harto de que a cada momento lo llamaran solo para hablarle de las mismas cosas- Lo siento Crabbe, hoy no, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer._

_Sin duda tenía algo más importante que hacer, mucho más importante que hablar del innombrable._

_-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- contesto._

_-¿vienes? Vamos a dar un paseo- término Harry._

_-no gracias, iré a la biblioteca._

_-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde._

_No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello por venganza, estar en la biblioteca como decirle hola a potter para el._

_ ¿Malfoy en la biblioteca? pensó Hermione ¿Habré confundido el lugar? no, era la biblioteca, entro, sorprendida observo que leía un libro interesante, se dirigió a su parte favorita cuando de pronto._

_-¿Granger?- dijo una voz familiar._

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_

_-Por desgracia cesecito tu ayuda._

_Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Que acaso estaba en otra dimensión?_

_-¡¿Perdón!- dijo sorprendida. _

_-escucha-empezó el con cierto tono- si esta clase no fuera tan importante no vendría con…tigo- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo._

_-Sea lo que sea no- dijo ella tomando un libro y caminando._

_-Espera-se metió en su camino- por, por…. Por favor- tartamudeo el._

_-si no te conociera juraría que estas en aprietos, pero no me convences Malfoy- se dirigió a una mesa._

_Tomo asiento y empezó su lectura. Bien, el sabia que, si queria lograr su propósito tendría que empezar a pedirle ayuda de una forma que ella no pudiera rechazar, lo que hago por venganza pensó el al recordar las dos ultimas palabras que había pronunciado "por favor"._

_ Sin duda debe estar muy mal pensó, pues, de las cosas imposibles que podían pasar, que Malfoy le pidiera ayuda era lo único que no esperaba._

_Entendió que la biblioteca no seria el puente por el cual llegaría a ella, eso era algo más que obvio, pero ese no era el único interés de ella._

_-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- dijo Crabbe _

_-Leyendo-contesto sin levantar la vista._

_-¿por que?_

_-deberías ser mas culto, un mortifago es mas fuerte cuando sabe de todo- dijo furioso._

_No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por venganza, ¿leer?_

_-Hermione- dijo Ginny trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad._

_-¿Qué pasa?- contesto esta._

_-estas muy distante y no has dicho nada desde esta mañana._

_-es que, paso algo muy extraño esta mañana._

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¡Cuéntame!_

_-Pues Malfoy se acerco a mí y me pidió ayuda._

_-¡Que!-dijo Ginny extrañada- ¿es en serio?_

_-Si._

_pues ten mucho cuidado, estoy segura de que trama algo. _

_-Lo se._

_Ya era la hora de comer, pudo saberlo al escuchar la barriga de Crabbe._

_-Oigan, ¿han visto a Ginny?- dijo Luna acercándose._

_-Dijo que estaría en la sala común- dijo Harry._

_-yo la busco- se ofreció Hermione._

_En el pasillo se preguntaba ¿que estaría su amiga en la sala común? Y al entrar lo descubrió._

_-Hermione………. Ya lo viste- dijo Ginny._

_-¿Que haces con eso?-dijo esta mirando el libro en las manos de Ginny._

_-Pues, mañana es tu cumple años, y pensé en dártelo._

_-Gracias- y abrazo a su amiga._

_Tomo el libro, eran artes oscuras ¿de donde habría sacado su amiga ese libro? Que mas daba, era justo lo que nesecitaba para distraerse._

_Draco vio sobre la mesa un libro conocido, Artes Oscuras, ¿Quién gustaría de su mismo pasatiempos? Entonces lo vio, su blanco, Hermione, era la dueña de ese libro, y vio la solución._

_ ¿Dónde esta? se pregunto._

_El libro se había perdido, y lo peor no era eso, sino que había sido tan tonta como para escribir su nombre._

_No podía negar que esa sangre sucia tenia una ortografía irreprochable, pero ahora el dilema ¿Cómo usar este libro a su favor?_

_-Malfoy-se escucho decir a crabbe- vamos a comer tengo hambre._

_Se levanto, ¿Qué acaso en lo único en lo que pensaba su amigo era en comer? Su mente retrocedio al libro, a la forma de usarlo y por lo tanto a la solución._

_-tengo tu libro- redijo el en la biblioteca._

_-¿Qué libro?-pregunto ella asustada._

_-algo insignificante, un libro de tapa negra, que dice en la portada, Artes oscuras, a si, y casualmente tiene tu nombre- dijo Draco._

_Hermione entendio que estaba en sus manos y que poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a ella si alguien descubria que ese libro estaba en sus manos._

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo resignada._

_-tu ayuda-dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa._


End file.
